Deux mondes différents liés à jamais
by Les Deux Mondes
Summary: Marina kuchiki, jeune femme de 20 ans d'une beauté incroyable ,forme de vie intelligente yeux verts et cheveux blonds bouclés arrivant jusqu'aux fesses ; vivante dans un monde parallèle appelé l'univers Destiny . Marina se retrouve dans le monde des Titans ,sa mission , réussir à rentrer au Corps enquête et sauver l'humanité des Titans .Le temps est compté ... Va-t-elle y arriver ?
1. Prologue

Salut les gens ,c'est Luchia , je vous présente l'introduction de ma nouvelle fic sur l'attaque des titans(ouais je sais c 'est marqué en haut ) , j espère qu'ils vous plairont . Bonne lecture .

Introduction:

Marina Kuchiki ,jeune femme de 20 ans d'une beauté incroyable yeux verts et cheveux blonds bouclés arrivant jusqu'aux fesses vivante dans un monde parallèle appelé le galaxy railways . Dans cette univers , nous sommes en l'an 6000 . Les humains ont beaucoup et tellement évolué qu'ils ont conquis toutes les planètes de l'univers grâce à des trains voyageant à la vitesse de la lumière et même plus . En tout il y a 1000 trains appelés les galaxy express . Grâce eux , les humains sont heureux et donnent les rêves des enfants réelles . Mais un jour , ils décidèrent d'agrandir le galaxy railways en découvrant d'autres univers , un train appelé le « **super galaxy express 999 »** le meilleur et dans la plus haute technologie de tous les trains mais aussi le plus rapide de tous les vaisseaux de l'univers . Il réussit à passer dans un autre univers est bien sur celui des titans .Dans ce monde parallèle , nous sommes en l'an 840 . Il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes dans la ville surtout pour l'équipage du 999 . Ils réussissent après 9 mois de négociation grâce à **Millenia** mère de marina ,commandant suprême du galaxy railways , du 999 et des valkyres ,de repartir dans l'univers Destiny mais malheureusement personne ne réussit à comprendre leur utilité ni les habitants ni le Roi même pas les 3 armées: Le bataillon d'exploration appelé le **Corps Enquête** qui sort en territoire Titan pour essayer de récupérer la terre. Le Corps Enquête sont fortement critiqués dans la société en raison de leur taux élevé de pertes et leur chance de gagner ,une autre branche est la **Garnison Régiment** qui protège les murs et la population civile et puis la troisième branche est la **brigade de la Police Militaire** qui garde la famille royale et vit une vie relativement assez agréable et calme . Tous demandèrent à Millenia bien sur pourquoi on n'envoyait tous les habitants sur Destiny . Les problèmes entre univers , le droit de faire ceux-ci serait catastrophique , les titans peuvent se retrouver dans tous les univers . Les temps peuvent s'inverser , notre ennemi , celui qui a crée les titans serait avantagé fortement . Il aurait trouvé le chemin entre les deux mondes, et aurait éradiqué la race humaine . Depuis ce jour , le Galaxy railways envoie des agents secrets spéciaux « les valkyres » pour donner leur aide et rentrer au Corps Enquête mais les personnes ont été tous condamnées à mort et le Corps Enquête ne s'intéressait pas elles . Aujourd'hui, 8 ans plus tard en l'an 848, Marina est l'une de ses valkyres et a aussi le grade que sa mère avait avant ,chef des valkyres et commandant suprême du galaxy railways et du 999 . Le galaxy railways a envoyé sa meilleure agente, Marina, une forme de vie intelligente ayant des pouvoirs magiques et une force incroyable , une rapidité exemplaire . Celle-ci doit obligatoirement réussir , il y 3 ans le 1er mur « Maria » a été détruit , 20 % de la population a été perdu . Le futur annoncera dans 2 ans en l'an 850 que le 2ème mur « Rose » sera détruit , le sort de l'humanité est en jeu, l'humanité est en cours d'extinction totale mais aussi l'univers Destiny car il restera que le mur principal « Sina » . En 1 ans ,en 849 ,Marina s'infiltre et devient la plus grande criminelle et voleuse de la ville .Coco, sa coéquipière qui l'accompagne dans toutes ses missions mais en plus de cela elle est commandant second du galaxy railways . Marina est recherché par la police Militaire et apparemment par le Corps Enquête . Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau qui va soit changer ou détruire sa vie . Un membre de la police Militaire assez peureux est venu lui proposait de lui donner un 3DMG , manœuvres tridimensionnelles ,. permettant de se déplacer rapidement dans un espace à trois dimensions. Bien que ce dispositif permet une grande mobilité à un utilisateur expérimenté, elle entraîne un grand risque de surcharge des muscles et nécessitent donc une condition physique particulière et un bon sens de l'équilibre. Marina doit récupéré cet équipement au Corps Enquête . Va t -elle y aller ? Son destin changera t-il en fonction de sa décision ? Étant donné qu'elle est liée au **généralissime Leila Destiny Shura **du Galaxy Railways pendant l'éternité ?

* * *

Couples : Marina /Erwin puis Marina /Levi Ackerman et Coco /Erwin Smith

Personnages principaux : bien sur Marina,Levi,Erwin puis Coco , Hanji Zoe enfin Eren Jäger Mikasa Ackerman ,Armin Arlelt .

Personnages secondaires : autres membres du Corps Enquête que vous connaissez . Ce sont des personnages de Hajime Isayama , je n'ai aucunement changé leur caractère . Puis d'autres personnages sont crées par moi , il y a la sœur de Marina, Esmeraldas kuchiki, qui sera rarement mentionné dans cette fic , la pauvre enfant est dans un comas depuis 10 ans ,elle est dans l'un des plus grands hôpitaux de l'univers Destiny . Pour le lien entre le Généralissime et Marina , je vous expliquerai l histoire dans un autre fichier . Les membres du Galaxy Railways ne seront pas mentionné Sauf certaines valkyres , seront dans cette fic . Je vous présenterai en bas de cette page leur fonction et leur nom . Ceux qui veulent plus des précisions doivent m'envoyer les questions par mail sur: Les_Deux_Mondes  (pour préciser pour certains on ne sait jamais :-/ )

Dans ma fic il y aura beaucoup d'événements drôles , parfois bizarre mais vous y habituerez comme pour Lylassia .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1:début de l'opération

Marina:

Cette requête donnait par la police militaire , me donne un mauvais pressentiment …. je pense plutôt que c'**est** un piège , très visible . Je dois prendre quand même ce 3DMG pour Coco . C'est très intéressant mais très risqué . Ce **plan** que j'ai conçu va parfaitement réussir . Je réfléchis , assis dans mon bureau, pendant toute la journée , en attendant l'heure parfaite pour la mettre en action . J'habite dans le métro dans une maison abandonnée qui est totalement aménagée à l'intérieur dans les toutes nouvelles technologies de l'univers Destiny . Ah ! Tiens c'est déjà le soir , il est 19 h . Je me **prépare** dans ma tenue officielle de valkyres de combattante puis de ma 3DMG . Coco et moi nous partons , Démarrant immédiatement .

-Tu es **sûr** que cela fonctionnera dit Coco d'un air inquiet

-Oui mais je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur , reste avec moi et tout ira bien . Fais moi confiance , t'inquiète nous nous en sortirons comme d'habitude . (sourire forcé)

Nous voyons enfin la base . J atterris sans aucun problème devant une fenêtre en m'agrippant assez vite pour ne pas faire tomber Coco qui **est** sur mon dos . Une fenêtre à notre droite est allumé . Je m avance sur le bord de la fenêtre et je regarde l'intérieur distraitement sans qu'on nous voit , Coco surveille nos arrières . En plus c'est le commandant Erwin ,observant les quatre coins de la pièce ,rien , personne, c'est vraiment louche …. Je prends un de mes instruments dans ma valise , j'ouvre la fenêtre sans aucun problème , aucune trace que nous sommes passées .

-je passe en première Coco,on ne sait jamais.

-vas-y dit coco un peu stressé

Je descends, rien , bizarre ….. Coco me **suit** .

-Coco , ne te gêne pas ,mémorise toutes les informations dans les papiers et remet tout en place dès que je reviens .

-Bonne chance

-Merci. Dès que tu as un problème, tu m'appelles .

Je regarde dans la serrure s'il n'y a personne . Je **vérifie** mon environnement grâce à ma montre ,un mini radar sophistiqué , j'ouvre la porte et …...

Voilà quoi ! Hé!hé ! Cruelle!:- / :-P La **suite** au prochain épisode !


End file.
